1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signs, more particularly to illuminated signs.
2. Background Art
Signs, such as street signs, are utilized for conveying a message, such as the name of a street to a passerby. When lighting is poor, it may be difficult for a passerby to view the sign. Conventionally, signs have been provided with reflective material to absorb and reflect available ambient light. Street signs have been provided with a light source for illuminating the street sign.
Oftentimes, a sign, such as a street sign, may be provided on a lamp post with an associated lamp, which is utilized for illuminating an underlying region, such as a thoroughfare. Accordingly, the prior art has oriented signs, such as street signs, so that the lamp also illuminates the street sign.